Zwischen Leben und Unendlichkeit
by Nyella
Summary: Nach Aragorns Tod hat die Welt für Arwen ihre Farbe verloren und das Leben seinen Sinn. Gegenstück zu Zwischen Leben und Tod
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Alles gehört Tolkien, bis auf die Story selber, die gehört mir.

Inhalt: Nach Aragorns Tod hat die Welt für Arwen ihre Farbe verloren und das Leben seinen Sinn. Gegenstück zu "Zwischen Leben und Tod"

Anmerkung: Auch wenn es lange gedauert hat - hier habe ich endlich Aragorns Tod aus Arwens Sicht. Das Ganze ist in zwei Kapitel gegliedert - das erste kommt jetzt und das zweite, wenn ich aus den Ferien zurückkomme.  
Ich habe ein Zitat aus einem Drachenfilm eingebaut ... wer es findet, kriegt 100 Punkte :-)

Dank: An Elbendrache, als wundervolle Beta und geniale Titelfinderin. Du rettest mir immer wieder meine Stories!

* * *

**Zwischen Leben und Unendlichkeit **

**Kapitel 1**

„Estel ..."

Meine Stimme verhallt.

Auch wenn die Rath Dínen voller Leute ist, komme ich mir doch abgekapselt vor, alle Menschen um mich herum sind Meilen und Meilen von mir entfernt. Ich sehe nur sein Antlitz und es scheint, als ob auch er immer weiter fortrücken würde, dann blinzle ich, und ich sehe nur noch seinen Körper dort liegen. Nur noch ein Körper.

Ich will etwas sagen, seinen Namen noch einmal rufen in der Hoffnung, er möge zurückkommen, doch kein Laut verlässt meinen Mund. Und in diesem Augenblick beginnt die Welt um mich herum zu verschwimmen, die Farben verblassen und die vormals strahlende Weiße Stadt wird grau.

Ohne zu wissen, warum, wieso und was ich eigentlich tue, wende ich mich um und gehe fort aus dem nun von allen verlassenen Totenhaus. Wie im Traum ziehen die Mauern an mir vorbei, bis ich endlich in unsere – meine – Gemächer komme. Ich kann den Anblick des großen Doppelbettes nicht ertragen, und glaube fast, von dort noch seinen Geruch zu vernehmen können ...

Auf dem Balkon ist es kühl. Der Wind zerrt an meinen Trauergewändern – wie sie an meinen Körper gekommen sind, weiß ich nicht mehr – zerrt an meinem Schleier. Ich lehne mich an die Brüstung und sehe hinunter. So tief ... wie tief mag es wohl sein? Und wie lange dauert es, bis man unten aufschlägt? Wäre es nicht wirklich besser, alles hier und jetzt zu beenden, anstatt sich diesem Dämmerzustand der Trauer für unbestimmt lange Zeit hinzugeben?

Ich habe schon beinah den Entschluss gefasst, als sich meine Verantwortung meldet. Ich habe noch fünf Kinder, die ebenfalls trauern. Dazu Enkelkinder, Schwiegersöhne und –töchter sowie deren Verwandtschaft, nicht zu vergessen der ganze Hofstaat ...

Aber sie alle können mich doch nicht erreichen. Wäre es nicht wirklich am besten, dem ganzen einfach hier und jetzt ein Ende zu setzen? Schon umklammern meine Finger die Balustrade.

„Arwen!"

Ich zucke leicht zusammen, als ich die wohlvertraute Stimme höre, und wende mich mit klopfendem Herzen um. Kann es wirklich ... ? Estel, bist du ... ?

Doch da ist nichts. Ich sacke innerlich zusammen. Ein letztes Mal hat sich die Hoffnung in mir aufgebäumt, doch jetzt ist da nichts mehr. Nur noch Leere.

„estel nín", flüstere ich, doch ich weiß, dass es mit einem Sprung in den Abgrund nicht getan ist.

Ich reiße mich zusammen und die Welt bekommt etwas mehr Farbe zurück. Nicht alle, nein, für mich wird sie nie wieder bunt sein, doch ich sehe jetzt klarer. Und ich verstehe jetzt, was für einen Mut die Menschen haben. Haben müssen, um solchen Situationen standzuhalten und nicht daran zu verzweifeln. Nach diesen Maßstäben gerechnet kann ich es wohl mit den meisten nicht aufnehmen.

Aber was soll ich jetzt tun? Einfach weiterleben geht nicht, nicht hier, wo wir zusammen die glücklichste Zeit unseres Lebens verbracht haben. Aber fortgehen? Wohin? Das Bild eines grünen Hügels vor einem wunderschönen Sonnenuntergang taucht vor mir auf, der Ort, an dem alles begann, damals, vor mehr als hundert und fünfzig Jahren. Absurd. Und doch ... wenn etwas zu Ende geht, denkt man an den Anfang. Mich zieht es dort hin, so unvernünftig es auch sein mag.

„Mutter?"

Fast erwarte ich, schon wieder von einer Illusion angesprochen zu werden, doch als ich mich diesmal umwende, steht Hithiel vor mir, unsere zweitälteste Tochter. Sie wirkt sehr unsicher.

„Ich ... dich dachte nur, dass Ihr ... vielleicht ..."

„Danke, Hithiel, aber ich brauche nichts", sage ich sanft, aber bestimmt. „Jedenfalls nichts, was du mir geben kannst. Aber bitte hole deine Geschwister doch herbei."

„Natürlich, Mutter"

Die Tür fällt zu, und ich bin wieder allein in meinen Räumen. Doch habe ich jetzt ein klares Ziel vor Augen, und das gibt mir Kraft, nicht an der Trauer zu verzweifeln. Am liebsten würde ich mich irgendwo hin verkriechen und irgendwie meiner Trauer Ausdruck verleihen, aber das geht jetzt nicht. Ich muss mich zuerst um meine Familie kümmern.

„Mutter?" Auriel steht da, in etwas zerknitterter Kleidung, aber gefasst. „Hithiel sagte, wir sollten alle zu dir kommen?"

„Ja, das ist richtig."

Sie schluckt. „Bitte, was immer Ihr vorhabt, lasst es nicht zu lange werden, ich habe eine Horde kleiner Kinder, die alle getröstet werden wollen und einen Ehemann, den ich mit ihnen allein gelassen habe."

„Natürlich, meine Liebe. Es wird nicht lange dauern." Ich zögere kurz, dann frage ich: „Wie geht es deinen Kindern?"

Auriel zuckt die Schultern. „Wie soll es ihnen schon gehen ... sie verstehen es nicht oder nicht ganz, Aruial schon mehr als die anderen beiden. Gelion ... Gelion ist verzweifelt, weil Vater ihm jetzt nicht mehr Bogenschießen beibringen kann, was er ihm noch versprochen hatte ... Romiel wird sich später nicht an Vater erinnern können ... Sie ist noch zu klein, als dass sie das könnte ..."

Ich sehe, wie die Fassade meiner Ältesten zu bröckeln beginnt.

„Komm her", sage ich leise und nehme sie in die Arme. „Du musst jetzt nicht mehr stark sein"

Innerlich zerreißt es mir das Herz, während sie ihren Tränen nach und nach freien Lauf lässt.

Über ihre Schulter sehe ich, wie Hithiel mit Eldarion und Cuilanna eintritt. Meine Zweitgeborene sieht peinlich berührt zu Boden, während Eldarion einfach nur erschüttert und Cuilanna sogar abwesend wirkt.

Auriel bemerkt sie schließlich auch und reißt sich wieder zusammen. Sie war immer die starke Älteste, erinnere ich mich wehmütig. Wenn sie sich das Knie aufgeschürft hatte, weinte sie nie, sie biss nur die Zähne zusammen und hielt aus.

„Es ist gut, dass ihr alle gekommen seid", beginne ich mit einiger Überwindung und denke daran, dass unter uns noch jemand weilen sollte ... und reiße mich wieder zusammen, bevor ich endgültig anfange, vor meinen Kindern loszuheulen. „Ihr ... ihr wisst alle, wie ... was der T-, was _das_ für mich bedeutet ... Ich habe euch gerufen, weil ich euch sagen möchte, dass -"

„Ich weiß", sagt Eldarion leise. „Ihr geht. Ihr haltet es hier nicht mehr aus, deshalb müsst Ihr gehen."

Ich nicke, froh, dass wenigstens mein Junge diesen Gedanken zu akzeptieren scheint.

Auch Auriel scheint nicht sonderlich überrascht. Sie schnäuzt sich einmal heftig die Nase, dann meint sie mit erstickter Stimme:

„Ich wünsche Euch viel Glück, Mutter, bei allem, was ihr tut ... Auch wenn wir Euch schmerzlich vermissen werden, natürlich." Sie bringt ein kleines, trauriges Lächelchen zustande.

Cuilanna scheint die Nachricht kaum zur Kenntnis genommen zu haben, sie lehnt an der Wand und – liegt es am Kerzenlicht oder ist es wirklich so? – sieht bleich aus wie ...

Ich verbiete mir den Gedanken.

Einzig Hithiel scheint von der Nachricht getroffen. „Ihr ... geht? Aber, aber was sollen wir denn dann tun?"

Ich lächle ihr schwach zu. „Weiterleben", sage ich, als wäre das so einfach, während ich daran denke, wie ich mich erst kurze Zeit zuvor in die Tiefe stürzen wollte. „Du bist stark, Hithiel, meine Liebe, du schaffst das. Ihr alle schafft das. Greift euch nur ab und zu gegenseitig ein wenig unter die Arme", versuche ich, einen etwas leichteren Ton anzuschlagen. Das Zittern in meiner Stimme lässt dieses Vorhaben jedoch kläglich scheitern.

Auriel legt mir meinen Mantel um die Schultern.

„Ihr werdet frieren", sagt sie einfach, „Es ist noch früh im Jahr."

„Danke", antworte ich darauf und lasse mich sogar noch dazu überreden, ein wenig Proviant mitzunehmen.

Sie begleiten mich noch hinunter durch die stille Stadt zu den Ställen. Ich wehre ab, als Eldarion zu einem Sattel greift und führe meine getreue Stute Tarias ohne jedes Zaumzeug hinaus auf die Straße. Ich streife den Schleier ab – er wäre nur hinderlich – und klemme ihn an das Gatter von Tarias, damit der Stallmeister sich keine Sorgen um sie zu machen braucht.

„Lebt wohl", sage ich dann zu meinen Kindern und versuche, ein heiteres Gesicht zu machen, während ich mich fühle, als berste meine Brust vor lauter heruntergeschluckten Tränen. Ich blinzle und küsse sie nacheinander auf die Stirn, wobei ich mich bei Hithiel und Eldarion ein auf die Zehenspitzen stellen muss.

Dann wende ich mich Tarias zu.

„Gerich hûr al lend, meldis?", frage ich sie leise und sie schnaubt.

Ich sitze auf und wünsche mir im selben Moment, ich hätte einigermaßen praktischere Kleidung angezogen, aber jetzt ist es zu spät. Ich kann nicht zurück, jetzt nicht mehr.

Gerade, als ich losreiten will, spüre ich jedoch eine warme Hand an meinem Bein.

„Cuilanna! Was ist denn, Kind?", frage ich, als ich ihre verzweifelte Miene wahrnehme.

„Wenn Ihr jetzt auch noch fortgeht ...", flüstert sie, „Was soll ich denn tun ohne Euch, jetzt, da Vater auch nicht mehr ... ist?"

Ich steige wieder ab und nehme meine Jüngste in den Arm. „Vergiss nicht, Cuilanna: Solange du an deinen Vater oder an mich denkst, solange sind wir nie wirklich fort." Ich will nur fort von hier, um endlich dem schon fast übermächtigen Druck auf meiner Brust nachgeben zu können.

„Aber wonach sollen wir uns denn richten?"

„Nach den Sternen, Cuilanna", antworte ich und spüre, dass es die richtige Antwort ist. „Nach den Sternen, mein Kind." Ich küsse sie zum Abschied noch einmal auf die Stirn, drücke sie, und dann sitze ich wieder auf und reite ohne einen Blick zurück die im Mondlicht schimmernde Straße entlang. Ich kann die Blicke meiner Kinder in meinem Rücken spüren und wünschte mir im selben Moment, noch einmal das Grab Celebwens besucht zu haben, doch ich kann jetzt nicht zurück. Wenn die Menschen recht haben, werde ich sie sowieso bald wiedersehen.

Je weiter ich den Berg herunterreite, desto schneller treibe ich Tarias an. Erst auf dem Hof vor dem Tor bremse ich ein wenig.

„Wer da?", höre ich auch schon die etwas müde Stimme des einen Nachtwächters.

„Guten Abend, Doron", sage ich und sitze ab. „Wärt Ihr wohl so gütig, mir das Türchen zu öffnen?"

Verdutzt hebt Doron seine Laterne und ist im nächsten Augenblick noch verdutzter.

„Majestät!", ruft er aus und verbeugt sich hastig, „Ich – vergebt mir, ich wusste nicht, dass Ihr es wart -"

„Schon gut, Doron. Ich möchte nur hinaus."

„A-Aber Majestät, Ihr, eh, wollt – verzeiht die Frage, aber -"

„Ich gehe fort, Doron. Das ist alles, was Ihr wissen müsst, der König wird es öffentlich erklären." Es kommt mir so seltsam vor, mit dem Wort „König" meinen eigenen Sohn und nicht dessen Vater zu meinen. Mein Sohn hat gerade eben noch mit kleinen Spielzeugpferdchen gespielt und jetzt hat er die Krone auf dem Kopf und soll ein riesiges Reich regieren. „Ich würde jetzt gerne hinaus."

„Oh, ja, natürlich, vergebt mir, Majestät ..."

Eifrig führt Doron mich zu der kleineren Tür im großen Tor. Es war eine Idee Gimlis, und jetzt danke ich ihm mehr denn je dafür.

„Lebt wohl", flüstert Doron, als ich mit Tarias an meiner Seite durch das Türchen schlüpfe. „Mögen die Valar mit Euch sein."

„Und mit Euch, Doron", entgegne ich. „Habt Dank."

Und damit stehe ich vor den Toren der Weißen Stadt und blicke auf die weiten Ebenen des Pelennors. Bei dem Anblick wird mir doch etwas flau im Magen, doch ich schüttle das Gefühl ab und sitze wieder auf.

„So, Tarias", sage ich leise und streiche ihr über den Hals. „Auf geht's."

Doch bevor ich irgendeine weitere Bewegung machen, ja, bevor ich überhaupt noch an irgendetwas denken kann, durchschneidet eine sehr wohlbekannte Stimme die Nacht und lässt mich vor Schreck zusammenzucken.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Ihr ohne jeden Abschied von uns in die Nacht hineinreiten würdet."

„Gimli!"

Es ist schwärzeste Nacht, doch im Licht des zunehmenden Mondes kann ich rechts von mir eine kleine, stämmige Gestalt mit langem Haar und Bart ausmachen.

„Was macht Ihr denn hier, Herr Zwerg?"

Eine andere, sanftere Stimme gesellt sich dazu. „Undómiel, du solltest nicht ..."

„Legolas. Sag mir nicht, was ich tun und was ich nicht tun sollte."

„Verzeih"

„Es würde sich besser sprechen lassen, wenn Ihr von Eurem Pferd herunterkommen würdet", brummt der Zwerg.

„Ich habe nicht vor, lange ...", fange ich an, werde aber prompt unterbrochen.

„Ihr vielleicht nicht, aber ich glaube, und ich bin mir sicher, dass Legolas mir da zustimmen wird, dass wir gerne ein etwas längeres Gespräch mit Euch führen würden, Königin."

Ich ergebe mich und geselle mich zu ihnen auf festen Erdboden.

„Was macht ihr also hier?", frage ich abermals.

Gimli brummt etwas unverständliches, aber Legolas meint leise:

„Kannst du es dir nicht denken, was zwei alte Freunde an einem Tag wie diesem abseits der Menge suchen?"

Ich bekomme ein schlechtes Gewissen. Den ganzen Abend habe ich nur an mich selbst und an meine Kinder gedacht, aber was dieses ungleiche Paar durchmacht, daran habe ich keinen Gedanken verschwendet.

„Es tut mir leid", hebe ich an, doch Legolas winkt ab.

„Du warst mit dir selbst beschäftigt, ich weiß, dazu hast du dein gutes Recht, und daraus mache ich dir auch keinen Vorwurf."

„Habt Ihr eigentlich schon einmal die Alternativen bedacht?", fragt Gimli unerwartet. „Die Alternativen dazu, in den Norden zu gehen?"

„Woher wisst ihr ...", fange ich an, aber eigentlich ist es egal. Sie wissen es eben. „Was meinst du mit ‚Alternativen'? Ich werde nicht hier bleiben."

„Wer redet denn von hier bleiben", sagt Legolas. „Die Schiffsbauer am Harlond haben viel gutes Holz, ich bin sicher, wir könnten ihnen einen Teil davon abkaufen, nicht, Gimli?"

„Ja, sicher", antwortet der Zwerg und streicht sich über den Bart. „Das würden sie schon tun, für solch strahlende Helden aus dem Ringkrieg." Seine Stimme hat einen etwas ironischen Beiklang.

Mir dämmert es allmählich. „Legolas", sage ich scharf, „Du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass du mit einem nicht seefesten Zwerg zusammen den Weg ins Segensreich suchen willst?"

„Du hast es erfasst!", meint Legolas beifällig. Mir fällt auf, dass er seine Gefühle viel besser als ich hinter einer heiteren Maske verstecken kann, aber vielleicht liegt es auch an den Lichtverhältnissen. „Siehst du, die Alternative wäre, dass du mit uns kommen würdest. Dir steht der Weg noch immer frei. Es wäre mir eine Ehre, Abendstern", fügt er leise hinzu.

„Nein", sage ich, ohne zu zögern. „Dieser Weg steht mir nicht mehr frei. Ich habe meine Entscheidung schon vor langer Zeit getroffen und werde jetzt nicht davon abweichen. Aber ich danke dir für das Angebot."

„Dann nicht", brummt Gimli. „Was hab ich dir gesagt, Legolas, natürlich will sie nicht."

„Man kann ja noch mal fragen", verteidigt sich Legolas. „Dann wollen wir dich nicht weiter aufhalten, Abendstern."

Es ist lange still, dann räuspert sich Gimli.

„Nun, dem ist nicht viel hinzuzufügen. Es war eine schöne Zeit mit euch beiden ... also dir und Aragorn ... aber alles muss irgendwann ein Ende haben, und wir können froh sein, dass es erst heute war ..."

„Pass auf dich auf, Arwen", sagt Legolas. „Es gibt schönere Arten, zu sterben, als durch den Keulenschlag irgendeines Banditen."

„Ja, und auch schlimmere", brummt Gimli.

„Viel Erfolg bei eurer Suche", flüstere ich und kann die ersten Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. „Es war auch eine schöne Zeit mit euch beiden. Lebt wohl."

Ich umarme Legolas und Gimli, während immer mehr Tränen anfangen, zu fließen, und schwinge mich anschließend wieder auf den Rücken Tarias'.

Wieder reite ich, ohne einen Blick zurück zu werfen, davon, immer schneller werdend. Schon bald sind die Stimmen der beiden Freunde nicht mehr zu hören, und kurz darauf spüre ich auch nicht mehr ihre Blicke in meinem Nacken. Der Boden fliegt unter Tarias' Hufen dahin, über mir bleiben die Sterne stehen und der Wind zerrt an mir, als wolle er mich hoch in die Lüfte heben und mich weit forttragen an einen Ort, den nur er allein kennt. Ich presse mich fest an den wunderbar warmen Körper Tarias' und lasse endlich, endlich die Tränen laufen, wie sie wollen. Tarias lässt mich nicht fallen, sie läuft weiter durch die Nacht, bis irgendwann langsam die Dämmerung heraufzieht und ich keine Tränen mehr habe.

Doch ich fühle mich nicht erleichtert, sondern nur leer und hoffnungslos. Langsam, ohne darüber nachzudenken, beginne ich, von Tarias' Rücken zu gleiten. Ein Sturz auf harten Felsboden scheint mir nicht besser oder schlechter als jeder andere Tod. Aber gerade, als ich loslassen will, bremst Tarias ab und bleibt schließlich stehen. Sie schüttelt den Kopf und schnaubt, als wolle sie mich für meine Gedanken tadeln, und selbst als ich versuche, sie wieder anzutreiben, bleibt sie hartnäckig stehen. Schließlich gebe ich auf, steige ab und lasse mich von ihr zu einem nicht weit entfernten Fleck Gras führen. Erschöpft, erst jetzt merke ich, wie erschöpft ich überhaupt bin, lasse ich mich darauf sinken und falle beinahe sofort in tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.

Ich schlafe jedoch nicht lange. Als ich wieder aufwache, hat die Sonne gerade eine Handbreit zwischen sich und dem Horizont gebracht, und ich fühle mich furchtbar zerschlagen.

Tarias steht in der Nähe unter einer Fichte, und trabt sofort herbei, als sie sieht, dass ich aufgewacht bin.

„Ach, Tarias", sage ich laut und erschrecke schon beinah beim Klang meiner eigenen Stimme in dieser Wildnis. Müde schwinge ich mich wieder auf ihren Rücken. In der Ferne kann ich schon das silberne Band des Großen Stroms erkennen, der sich von Norden her heranwindet und sich weit im Süden in die Bucht von Belfalas ergießen wird. Bei seinem Anblick erschauere ich leicht, bevor ich Tarias sanft antreibe und auf ihn zureite. Dieser Strom wird mich in den Norden leiten, nach Lórien.

* * *

_Gerich hûr al lend: Bist du bereit für die Reise?_

Die Idee, dass Legolas Arwen doch noch anbietet, mit nach Valinor zu kommen, stammt übrigens ursprünglich von Elbendrache. Ich habe sie mir ausgeliehen und für meine Zwecke ein bisschen zurechtgebogen - Vielen Dank für's Ausleihen!


	2. Chapter 2

Zu den Reviews: 

**cassi-orc:** Die Idee ist von Elbendrache, ich weise hiermit also jeglichen Ruhm von mir ... Danke für dein großes Lob!

**Elbendrache:** Du machst mich immer wieder so verlegen. Danke.

* * *

Disclaimer & Inhalt: siehe Kapitel 1

Anmerkung: Ich weiß, eigentlich wollt ich das Kapitel gleich nach den Ferien posten, aber irgendwie hab ich das verschwitzt 'schäm'. Reviews sind wie immer höchst willkommen und gewollt. Naja, hier ist es jedenfalls, das zweite Kapitel. Es setzt einige Zeit nach dem Schluss des ersten ein, aber seht selbst ...

* * *

**Zwischen Leben und Unendlichkeit**

**Kapitel 2**

In der Ferne kann ich schon die ersten Baumwipfel ausmachen, lange, bevor ich an den Grenzen Lothlóriens ankomme. Doch was ist das für ein Lothlórien?

Fassungslos wandert mein Blick über den sterbenden Wald. Natürlich, es war dumm von mir zu glauben, nach dem Schwund der drei Ringe und dem Weggang Galadriels würde der Goldene Wald noch so leuchtend und voller Leben sein wie zuvor. Doch das ist es wirklich nicht, was ich erwartet habe!

„Tarias", sage ich zu meiner treuen Stute, die mich bis an diesem Punkt begleitet hat, und gleite von ihrem Rücken hinunter, „deine Aufgabe hast du erfüllt. Ich bin dir mehr als dankbar dafür, aber nun ist es Zeit, dass wir uns trennen."

Tarias wendet mir ihren Kopf zu.

„Du wirst schon zurechtkommen", fahre ich leise fort, „Du kannst nach Rohan gehen, ins Land deiner Vorfahren. Danke für alles."

Ich gebe ihr den letzten Brotkrumen, den ich von meinem Proviant übrig behalten habe und streiche ihr über die Nüstern.

„Leb wohl", flüstere ich, als sie sich umwendet und mit einem letzten Blick zu mir den Weg zurück nach Süden einschlägt. Jetzt bin ich wahrhaft allein.

Als ich unter das Dach des einstmaligen Elbenreichs eintrete, merke ich jedoch, dass der Zauber noch nicht ganz verflogen ist. Der Wald stirbt, doch er ist noch nicht gestorben. Ich darf mich nur nicht daran erinnern, wie er einst war, dann lassen sich die kahlen, grauen Stämme ertragen. Nur nicht daran denken, wie golden er einst war, der Goldene Wald, das Reich der Herrin, vor allem zu dieser Jahreszeit, wenn er im Frühling allmählich seine ganze Pracht entfaltete. Wie die Vögel sangen und das heitere Lachen seiner Bewohner die nun stille Luft erfüllte. Nur nicht daran denken.

Die Tage fließen ineinander. Ich habe jedes Gefühl für die Zeit verloren. Ich gehe, schleiche fast durch den Wald, der mit jedem Tag ein bisschen mehr Leben einbüßt. Genauso wie ich, wie mir vorkommt. Manchmal verschwimmt mein Blick so sehr, dass ich nichts mehr erkennen kann außer schwarzen Strichen in er Landschaft. Ich kann mich an manche Tage nicht erinnern, ich weiß nicht, womit ich die Zeit herumbekomme, und selbst der Schmerz, der an meinem Herz nagte für so lange Zeit, ist verblasst, sodass ich ihn kaum mehr spüre. In den wenigen Stunden, in denen ich wach bin, erschreckt mich das so sehr, dass ich auf der Stelle versuche, das Gesicht meines geliebten Estels vor meinen inneren Augen erstehen zu lassen, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass ich nicht alles vergessen habe. Während die Gesichter meiner Kinder und Freunde, ja sogar meiner Eltern jedoch mit jedem Tag weiter verblassen, bleibt seins so klar und scharf umrissen, als sähe ich ihn direkt vor mir.

Manchmal frage ich mich, ob es nicht ein Traum ist. Ein schlimmer Albtraum, aus dem ich jeden Moment an der Seite meines Gemahls erwachen kann. Vielleicht ist der Tod ja eine Art Erwachen. Hoffentlich ist es das. Was, wenn die Menschen Unrecht haben, die sagen, dass man nach dem Tod mit seinen Lieben wieder vereint sein wird? Was, wenn danach nur noch mehr ist, weitere Einsamkeit, die sich ins Herz schleicht und es langsam zu vergiften droht? Oder ist das hier bereits der Tod? Muss ich für alle Ewigkeit hier mein Dasein fristen unter schwindenden Bäumen?

Es ist wie ein Erwachen, als ich auf die Lichtung trete, auf der sich ein Hügel erhebt. Ich habe diesen Ort in Erinnerung als einen schönen, sonnenbeschienenen, glücklichen Ort des Lichts selbst in Tagen größter Finsternis; nur durch die Ereignisse, die ich mit ihm verknüpfe. Vielleicht erscheint er mir deshalb selbst jetzt weniger düster als der Rest des Waldes, oder vielleicht ist heute die Wolkenschleier vor meinen Augen auch einfach weniger dicht.

Ich sehe mich wieder mit Estel den Hügel hoch schreiten in glücklicheren Zeiten; wie eine Unbeteiligte kann ich beinahe sehen, wie der Mann, aus dessen Augen so tiefe Liebe spricht, der Elbe an seiner Seite den alten Ring seiner Vorfahren über den Finger streift und somit ihr beider Schicksal besiegelt. Beinahe kann ich ihre raunenden Stimmen hören –

Doch ich blinzle und der Zauber ist verflogen. Vor mir liegt nichts als ein Hügel, bewachsen mit verdorrtem Gras und umgeben von einer Mauer aus absterbenden Bäumen.

Langsam beginne ich den Anstieg. Das Gras streift um meine bloßen Füße, schon fast wie damals, doch das Gras ist nicht mehr mit Elanor und Niphredil bedeckt wie vor so langer Zeit, und im Osten ist kein Schatten mehr und in meinem Herzen keine Hoffnung.

Doch als ich auf der Kuppe des einstmaligen Cerin Amroth stehe und meinen Blick über das Meer aus Ästen vor mir schweifen lasse, bemerke ich aus dem Augenwinkel eine letzte kleine Blume, die sich tapfer zu meinen Füßen dem Licht entgegenreckt. Ich kauere mich nieder und nehme sie genauer in Augenschein: weiß ist sie von der Farbe, klein, sternenförmig. Und als ich mich umsehe, sind da noch mehr der zarten kleinen Blumen, sie recken ihre Hälse dem Licht zu und sind so klein, als ob sie geradewegs eben erst aus dem Erdreich gekommen wären. Und je länger ich sie betrachte, desto stärker fallen mir auch ihre Schwestern auf, Elanor, die sich zwischen ihnen den Weg ins Freie erkämpfen. Golden sind sie, zart golden. Und in genau diesem Augenblick reißt die Wolkendecke über mir auf und ein Sonnenstrahl fällt auf den Blumenteppich und lässt die kleinen Blüten hell aufleuchten, und fast ist mir, als trieben die Bäume neue Blätter und Knospen aus. Und hinter mir höre ich leise Schritte, die den Hügel hinauf kommen.

Ich stehe auf und weiß, plötzlich so gewiss wie nie, niemals zuvor, was ich sehen werde. Und dann sehe ich ihn, wie in meiner Erinnerung, so wie er immer war, den Hügel hinauf kommen, ein feines, vor Glück und Liebe überlaufendes Lächeln auf den Lippen tragend.

„Auch hier, Estel?", höre ich mich selbst die Stimme erheben.

Sein Lächeln vertieft sich.

„Schön, dass du endlich gekommen bist, Abendstern", erwidert er sanft und reicht mir seine Hand. „Schön, dass du endlich da bist."


End file.
